The New Spark Chronicles: The Sparkling Years
by MouseDragon
Summary: Bee is turned femme and gets pregnant, Ironhide is a super cute daddy, sparklings create havoc, Ratchet gets sick, the twins are the twins and Prowl has an Awwww moment. JOY! RatchetxIronhide BeexThumper MolliexOptimus? Holy cow
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to the sequel to The New Spark Chronicles! In our last story, which was a bit short, we met Mollie Redd and her talking car Thumper, who in the end became a Transformer. The Sparkling Years takes place one year later. Thumper and Mollie have moved into the Autobot Base below Mikaela's garage... Not surprisingly, Bumblebee and Thumper have become best friends... Which will bud into more... Want more juicy goodies? Read and see. Super thanks to Toshi for her wonderful editing! YAY! **

**I don't own Transformers, though if I did, the new Transformers Animated series would be BURNED, BLOWN UP AND PEED ON, then redrawn by the artists who did Gundam Wing. Ratchet would be voiced by Alan Rickman, Ironhide would be voiced by Morgan Freeman, Bumblebee would be voiced by Jack Black and Optimus Prime of COURSE would be voiced by Peter Cullen, because Peter Cullen is the only one worthy... Well, MAYBE Sean Connery. (P.S Mollie would be voiced by Lindsey Lohan and Thumper would be voiced by John Travolta) **

**Yes, I am a genius. If anyone from Hasbro wants to hire me to come up with idea's, I would totally love to work for you! Until then... I am not affiliated with Hasbro and my "Ranting" is simply that. I'm practicing my freedom of speech. Don't sue. TRANSFORMERS ANIMATED SUCKS! RAR! **

**Chapter One- A lot can change in a year... **

"Hold still runt!"

"CLICKGRUNT!"

"Language!"

"CLICKCLICKGRUNT!"

Mollie giggled as she watched Ironhide trying to bathe the squirming, cussing little sparkling. Night Strike had decided he wanted absolutely nothing to do with the whole bath idea and was throwing the mother of all mechanical fits.

Ironhide hollered as the sparkling sunk his teeth into the poor weapon's specialist's hand, leaping out of the tub and dashing past, leaving a trail of soapy water behind him. Ironhide made a dive for him, slipped on the wet floor and landed flat on his back with a ground shaking thud.

Mollie leaned back against the wall, laughing hysterically. Ironhide shot her a glare and slowly pushed himself to his feet, grunting softly as an expression of pain crossed his face. Concerned she headed towards the massive mech. "Are you ok?"

He saw the concern in her eyes and smirked. "Fine. Just old. Didja see which way he went?"

"Yeah, he's headed for the twins room."

Ironhide rubbed his temples and carefully stepped past her, heading after his wayward son. "Slag'n kid."

Mollie was quickly learning Autobot terminology. Babies, she had learned, were called sparklings, which she thought was down right adorable. She had also found herself using their swear words, Scrap, Fritz'd, Frag, Glitch, Slag and Pit. Giant alien robots were surprisingly cute. Sighing, she grabbed the data pad Ratchet had given her as a study guide to help her with her Biology class and went in search of her favorite one.

Grunting, Thumper dug his toes into the floor, trying frantically to get a grip on Bumblebee, who was in the process of shoving him over backwards.

They had been practicing hand to hand combat for the past hour. He hadn't gotten Bumblebee down once and it was pissing him off. Grappling, he brought his leg around, throwing his weight forward. To his dismay, Bumblebee managed to flip him around as they went down, landing on top and pinning him again. Next thing he knew, their eyes met and he felt something in his chest flutter. "Bee... I..."

He couldn't think of anything else to say as Bumblebee's mouth guard came off and he found himself melting into a puddle. He didn't know what Bumblebee was doing with his tongue, but whatever it was, he hoped it never stopped.

Mollie walked into the training room, figuring Thumper might be there practicing his fighting skills. What she saw stopped her in her tracks, her mouth dropping. Thumper was on the floor, pinned by Bumblebee. They had obviously been wrestling, but it hadn't ended that way.

Wrestling had turned into a passionate make out session. It was a moment later, when Thumper noticed her standing there. Lime green optics widened as he scrambled away from Bee, an expression of complete horror crossing his face. "M...Mollie...I..."

Bumblebee propped himself up on his elbows, blue optics twinkling with mirth. She was surprised to discover that the circular thing that had hidden his mouth was gone, revealing a small mouth, lips curved upwards in a playful grin. "We got a little carried away..."

Mollie giggled. "I'll say.""

Thumper was starting at his feet. "I um... Uh..."

Bumblebee rolled to his feet, that small grin still on his face. "Permission to date your car, ma'am?"

Mollie laughed. "Only if you bring him back with a full tank of gas."

Bumblebee shook with laughter. "I think I can manage that."

Thumper looked up, an expression of pure joy crossing his face. "Your ok with this Mollie?"

Mollie wrapped her arms around the leg of her best friend. "Are you kidding? You two are the cutest couple I've ever seen! Way to go Bee!"

Bumblebee chirped. "What can I say, I'm a sexy bot."

It was at that moment, the romance was interrupted by a loud thud, a squeal and a soap covered sparkling, flying through the door and frantically climbing up Thumper. Ironhide stormed into the room a moment later. "RUNT!"

Bumblebee grinned and grabbed the sparkling by the bar along the back of his neck and hoisted him off the ground. He clicked, growled and squeaked, trying to bite. Ironhide grinned. "Nice move Bee!"

Bumblebee held out the furious Sparkling. "I learned from the best Hide."

He then whispered loudly. "Try the ventilation system next time Night Strike... Hide's too big to fit in there."

Bumblebee yelped as Ironhide slapped him upside the head with a resounding clang. Mollie and Thumper exchanged a look and giggled.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning: This chapter contains HINTS AT ROBOT SEX! YIKES! Not just robot sex. CHERRY POPPING Robot Sex. If you don't know what that means, your probably too young for this. **

**Yes! The baby's name is Night Strike! Gee golly whiz he's a cute one! Yes folks, this story has a lot of cute little baby Autobots! That's why it's called the sparkling years! Prepare for a cuteness overdose! This story is gonna get so sweet it's gonna turn you diabetic. **

**Ok. I've decided that the Autobot's have offered to pay for Mollie to go to school and she's decided to become a Veterinarian. YAY FOR UCDAVIS, which happens to be not so far from Tranquility... Well, maybe farther then I'm putting in here... So, yeah I'm cheating. **

**All in favor of starting a CHURCH OF PRIME! Say ROLL OUT! "ROLL OUT!" **

**This fic is co-authored and edited by Toshi! Who is awesome. Let us all worship her greatness. **

**-Two Months Later-**

Thumper shuddered as Bumblebee ran his fingertips along his chest plate. "B...Bee... I..."

Bumblebee smiled and Thumper's mind sputtered and stalled as he lost himself in those big blue optics. Bumblebee took full advantage, lowering his head to nibble the hydraulics line on the side of Thumper's neck as his fingers circled the port between his legs before moving upwards to tweak a highly sensitive bunch of wires. Thumper gasped as his entire frame jerked uncontrollably, sensations he had never felt before overwhelming him. .

Thumper tried to force his processor to function. "I...I think...I think I need to see... Ratchet..."

Bumblebee stopped in mid nibble and looked down at him for a moment. "Why?"

"I...Feel... Strange... When you... Do that..."

Bumblebee tilted his head "Does it feel good?"

Thumper nodded. Oh holy night did it feel good. His entire body was practically screaming for more.

"Just... Strange..."

To his surprise, Bumblebee giggled. "I keep forgetting you've only been alive for three years. You've never interfaced before, have you?"

Thumper shook his head no, trying to hide the shame he felt. "I... I'm sorry..."

Bumblebee put a fingertip against his lips, grinning wickedly. "That's not a bad thing. Welcome to interfacing with Bee! Today's lesson? The pleasure of being pleasured."

Thumper didn't get a chance to think about things as Bumblebee started class and he discovered that the strange feelings had just been the tip of the ice burg.

**(Insert lots of hot, steamy rated M stuff here... If you don't have a dirty enough mind to imagine what happens next, it's ok... Your probably not old enough for it anyhow.)**

Several overloads later, when neither of them had enough energy to move, they simply lay there in each other's arms. Thumper's processor was far too exhausted to think clearly, but he was pretty sure he had never been so happy in his entire life. Bumblebee lay against him, utterly spent as their coolant systems hummed in harmony. He briefly had the feeling that he had forgotten something as he slipped into stasis, but he was too happy to care.

Mollie sighed softly. She had waited for an hour for Thumper to pick her up before walking back to the Base. She was pretty sure she knew the reason he hadn't shown up. She was happy for him. She really was.

She was musing on things when a familiar red and blue semi truck slowed to a stop beside her.

Grinning, she shouldered her back pack and headed towards him. Not surprisingly, his passenger door opened for her and a cheerful baritone advised her to "watch her step".

Settling into the seat, she smiled at the hologram in the driver's seat. "Thanks Optimus. I take it Thumper is off with Bee?"

The hologram's had scared her at first, but she had quickly learned that they were simply the mech's she knew in a different form. Optimus's hologram smiled pleasantly as he pulled out into traffic. Mollie found herself staring at the ruggedly handsome man with sandy blonde hair, a strong chiseled jaw, high cheek bones and breathtakingly beautiful blue eyes.

"Yes. Don't take it personally, I'm sure he didn't mean to forget you... It is easy to lose track of time when you are lost in someone's optics."

Mollie tried to shake the feeling a soft brush of sadness she felt. "Yeah... He's in love... Must be great."

He frowned slightly, seeing the sorrow in her eyes. "You mean the world to him Mollie... "

Mollie nodded slightly and stared out the window. "He means the world to me too... So... Your hologram... Did you copy it from a picture or something?"

He shook his head. "Our holoforms are based off our data signature strand. Similar to human DNA, it is our genetic makeup. If I had been born human, this would be what I would look like."

She blinked. "But... You look so young..."

He smiled. "I am, so to speak. Ironhide is the oldest, then Ratchet and Wheeljack. Prowl is older then me by 17,000 years. Of our group, only the twins and Bumblebee are younger then I am."

Mollie stared at the dash in awe. "So how do you get them to follow you?"

Optimus chuckled. "You would be surprised by how many times I've asked myself that same question. At first, they followed me because of the matrix of leadership. Now, I'd like to think it's because we are family."

"The matrix of leadership?"

His hologram nodded. "It is a powerful artifact, that is passed from Prime to Prime. It contains the collected wisdom of all who came before."

She leaned back against the seat, looking thoughtful. "That sounds amazing... Dude, you should start a cult."

Optimus laughed. "A cult?"

She grinned. "Yeah. Your like a total guru. We can call it The Church Of Prime. You'll be the greatest thing since Buddha."

His hologram actually blushed. "That is quite a compliment Mollie. Buddha was a very wise man."

She smirked as they pulled into base and he opened her door for her. Grabbing her bag, she stepped down, eyes widening as her foot slipped and she went flying backwards. To her surprise, she never hit the ground, finding herself leaning against something soft and warm. Looking up, her mouth went dry as she found her eyes meeting the deep blue ones of Optimus Prime's hologram.

Before she knew what she was doing, her lips met his own. To her surprise, he kissed her back.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay to Toshi for editing and firing off idea's in such a timely manner. You have her to thank for the updates! We love Toshi! Yes folks, you guessed it. Bumblebee is about to become a femme.**

**Chapter 3- Truth or dare...**

"Truth or Dare"

Optimus grinned. "Truth."

"Do giant alien robots have sex?"

Optimus burst out laughing. "I would think you know the answer to that question by now."

Mollie leaned against his chest plate. "Answer."

"Yes, giant alien robot's have sex. We enjoy it too. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Mollie grinned. "Truth."

Optimus looked thoughtful. " Why do human females obsess over body weight?"

Mollie thought a moment. "Women like to feel pretty. Some women need to be a certain weight to feel pretty. Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to show me your spark."

The expression that crossed Optimus Prime's face made Mollie immediately regret asking. "Is something wrong?"

Optimus looked down at her, frowning softly. "No... It's just, I've only shown my spark to one other... You see, among my people, to reveal your spark to another, is considered the ultimate sign of trust and devotion... My spark, is my soul. It is who I am. Because of this, it is sacred. Do you understand?"

Mollie nodded. "Ok then, we'll do a double a dare. You can show me your spark. Or, you can kiss Ironhide."

Optimus burst out laughing. "I have no desire to die in a burning ball of fury induced cannon fire, thank you very much. I will show you my spark, if you truly wish to see it. I simply wanted to make certain you understood what it was you asked of me."

Mollie smiled, touched by what he was about to do for her. "You trust me that much?"

He gently moved her off his chest, pulling apart the two plates that were his front doors in when he was in truck form. The flash of blue light was blinding at first, but as her eyes adjusted to it, she found herself looking at a pulsing blue orb, nestled above a white circle with a blue stone in the center that glowed almost as brightly. "The orb on top, is my spark. Beneath it, rests the matrix of leadership..."

She whispered softly, awe filling her as she looked at them. "The eyes are the window to the soul..."

Optimus tilted his head. "What?"

"Your eyes... They glow the same color as your spark..."

He smiled softly, closing his chest. "Indeed. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

"Optimus..."

He looked down at her, his beautiful blue optics meeting her big green eyes curiously. She walked across his chest, gently placing a kiss on his top lip. "Thank you for trusting me enough to show me your soul..."

Optimus smiled softly as he felt his spark warm in a way it hadn't since Elita's death. "Thank you for wanting to see it Mollie..."

**-Across the Base...-**

Bumblebee stretched sleepily, reaching down to scratch an itch. His hand stopped abruptly as he discovered something on his chest plate that hadn't been there before. He groped it once, then flicked on his optics so fast they crackled, sitting up so quickly Thumper rolled onto the floor, waking with a grunt. "Bee... What..."

His optics came on, then widened as he looked at his lover.

There where Bee should have been, a look of shocked awe on her face, was the prettiest femme he had ever seen. Bumblebee looked up at him. "I've gotta say... This is new..."

Thumper reached out, poking one of Bee's bright yellow boobs with a fingertip. "Are those...?"

Bumblebee giggled.

"Yes. Boobies. I'll show you what to do with them later. Ratchet's gotta see this."

Bumblebee frowned as a look of horror crossed Thumper's face and he scrambled to his feet, running towards the door. "Thump... What's wrong?"

"I was suppose to pick Mollie up from the college six hours ago!"

Bumblebee swore, dashing after him.

Ratchet had just gotten Night Strike into recharge when Thumper crashed into his medbay, a familiar looking bright yellow femme tripping over her feet and landing on top of him. She had a wrench ready, putting a dent in each of their face plates before they had a chance to speak. "Wake my son and I will de-activate you both. Bumblebee, is that you?"

Ratchet grinned as the little yellow femme nodded, her bright blue optic's just as big as a femme as they had been when she was a mech. "We need your help Ratch..."

"I don't have the parts to rebuilt you into a mech Bee. Your just going to have to deal with it until Mollie learns to control her powers enough to turn you back."

Ratchet saw the expression on Thumper's face and frowned. "Ok... Let me rephrase that. Who is dying?"

Bumblebee sighed. "No one. We... Were playing around and Thumper forgot to pick Mollie up. We were wondering if you've managed to install a tracker on her yet."

Ratchet scowled. " Of course I have. Is that all?"

Thumper hung his head. "Do you think you could hit me again? I don't think I've been punished enough for being stupid."

Ratchet smiled softly, putting a comforting hand on Thumper's shoulder. "Everyone makes mistakes Thumper. That's why we work in teams. It just so happens, Optimus had your back today. You'll find them in his office. Now get out of here before you wake up Night Strike."

Bumblebee slipped her hand into Thumper's, giving it a comforting squeeze as they hurried out of the Med Bay.

Mollie looked up, relief flooding her as Thumper charged into the room. What she saw next filled her with awe. "Hi Thumper! Nice to see your finally awake. Bee! YOUR A GIRL!"

Bumblebee smiled softly. "It's my fault Thumper is late... I distracted him so much that he lost track of time."

Optimus cleared his throat. They both looked up. "The next time you two suspect you may become indisposed, perhaps you can arrange a suitable form of transportation for Mollie ahead of time? I would be happy to take her."

The look of shame on Thumper's face made Mollie want to cry. Getting up, she walked across Optimus Prime and reached her arms out. Thumper dropped to his knees, gently holding out his hand for her to climb into. Bumblebee and Optimus watched as Mollie hugged his chest plate. A single energon tear slid down his cheek. "I'm so sorry Mollie..."

She tilted her head back, looking up at him. "It's ok Thumper. Did you and Bee have fun?"

Bumblebee grinned. "Boy did we ever!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: This scene is so sweet it will give you cavities. Prepare to squee.**

**I give you...**

**Chapter 4- PROWL HAS AN AWWWWW MOMENT! **

Night Strike squeaked and kicked his feet in the air. Ratchet smirked and tickled his tummy until he burped.

"GRUNT! Squeaksqueak whirrrrr!"

Ratchet laughed as an energon bubble came out of her sparklings right nostril. "Primus, I've created a monster."

"Pardon me Ratchet, do you have a moment?"

Ratchet looked up from wiping the cybertronian snot from Night Strike's face to see Prowl standing in the door way, a slightly pained expression on his face. She smirked. "That depends on what the twins are doing."

Prowl frowned slightly. "They are on patrol for another two hours."

Ratchet nodded, smirking and stuck an energon bottle in Night Strike's mouth. "Then I have two hours worth of moments. What can I do for you?"

Bowing his head, he turned, revealing a skewed door wing. "It locked up on me..."

Ratchet hooted. "You mean you were making out with Sunstreaker and it cramped."

Prowl stared at his feet. "I don't know what your talking about. Will you repair it or not?"

"PWOWL!"

Ratchet and Prowl both turned, staring in awe at the sparkling on the table before Ratchet glomped the tactition with an uncharacteristic squeal. "HIS FIRST WORD! PROWL HE SAID HIS FIRST WORD!"

It was in that moment, that Ratchet witnessed something few had ever seen.

Replacing Prowl's rarely changing stoic facial expression, was the biggest shit eating grin in the galaxy.

After ten minutes of excited squealing, jumping up and down and trying to get Night Strike to say it again, Ratchet finally remembered that she was a medic and had Prowl lay on his stomach so she could work the skewed door loose.

"Ratchet, I am concerned about... Ow..."

Ratchet grinned and wiggled the jammed gear again, much to Prowl's dismay. "Your concerned about ow? They make pain killers for that you know."

Prowl lowered his head, scowling. "Optimus. Have you noticed the way he's been acting lately?"

Ratchet smirked as Prowl tried to stop himself from leaning into her hand as she gently rubbed warm lubricant along his wing joint. "I've been a bit busy with Night Strike."

Prowl finally gave in and relaxed. "He seems distracted. I've caught him staring off into space twice now and this morning when I walked passed the wash racks I could have sworn I heard him singing."

Ratchet paused. "Singing? But he hasn't sung since..."

Prowl frowned as Ratchet suddenly shoved Night Strike into his arms. "Ratchet..."

"Watch him for a bit, I'll be back."

Prowl smirked softly, tickling the clicking sparkling as Ratchet went to find out what was wrong with Optimus.

Optimus Prime was sitting at his desk, staring off into space when Ratchet burst in. He looked up at her quizzically.

Ratchet locked the door, then leaned against it, folding her arms across her chest. "Ok, who is it?"

Optimus quirked an optic ridge. "Pardon?"

"Prowl informs me, that he caught you singing in the wash racks this morning. Who is it?"

Optimus sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

Ratchet nodded. "I'm a medic Optimus. It's my job to notice things."

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose the way he always did when something was bothering him. "I still dream about Elita... Sometimes, when I'm not worrying about things. I see her face... Primus Ratchet, I loved her... I think I always will... That's the problem."

Ratchet frowned. "Optimus, she was your mate. Of course you still dream about her. There is nothing wrong with that. But she has been one with the matrix for 16, 000 years. If you have found someone who makes your spark sing, I believe she would want you to be with them."

Optimus dropped his head on his desk with a thud. "It's not that simple Ratchet."

"Why? Ironhide lost Chromia and ended up with me. Now we have a sparkling together. You can't get more complicated then that. Who is it?"

Optimus met his optics. "Mollie."

To his surprise, Ratchet laughed. "I should have known that was coming Optimus, the girl pulled a gun on Ironhide the first time they met."

Optimus smiled sadly, remembering the day Elita had first met Ironhide. It had ended in her shooting off three of the fingers on the weapon's specialist's right hand. It was time to let go of the past. "I think Elita would be proud of me."

* * *

"_Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, are you busy?" _

Sunstreaker scowled as Prowl's voice came through his com link. This could only mean one thing. They were in trouble again. He punched his brother, Sideswipe glared at him. "What the slag was that for?"

"What did you DO?!"

Sideswipe shrugged. "I wasn't gonna do the paint bomb until tonight..."

Sighing, they answered. _"Yeah Prowl, we're here. What's up?"_

"_Night Strike just said his first word." _

The twins looked at each other. Prowl actually sounded... Giddy. _"That's great Prowl! What'd he say?" _

"_My name." _

Sunstreaker leaned against his brother, choking with laughter. _"The runt's first word was your name? Primus Prowl, that's priceless. Congrats buddy." _

"_We are going to celebrate. Report to level 8 when you get off shift."_

The twins shared a look of awe. _"Your actually encouraging us to party?" _

"_Yes. Now get your sorry afts back to work before I throw you in the brig for insubordination!"_

Sunstreaker grinned at his brother. "Sides, I think Prowl has finally lost his processor."

Sideswipe smirked."Yeah, isn't it great?"

"Totally."


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Sexual humor! **

**Chapter 5- Together again...**

Mollie gently ran her thumb under Thumper's door handle, smiling softly as the door popped open, bumping against her thigh gently. Shoving her blanket and pillow into his back seat, she slid in, curling against the comforting leather. They sat in silence for a moment, before Thumper spoke.

"I think... It's time for us to go..."

Mollie froze, staring at the back of Thumper's driver seat. "What about Bee?"

The sadness in Thumper's voice made her want to cry. "I will leave him."

"Thumper..."

The angry roar of Thumper's engine surprised her. Thumper didn't get angry.

"NO! You needed me to be there and I wasn't. God Mollie, if anything had happened to you... I will not allow Bumblebee to come between us again. It's time for us to go... Before I can't..."

Mollie tried to stop her tears before they fell. "You really love him, don't you?"

"I think I do... But it doesn't matter. You come first. You always have and you always will."

Mollie sighed softly, stroking the back of the seat comfortingly. "Thump, we don't have to run anymore... For the first time since my mom died, I feel safe and your happy. After three years of watching you suffer, I can't tell you how good it makes me feel to see that. If that means I have to walk home every now and then, it's a small price to pay. I say we stay."

"I love you Mollie..."

Mollie smiled. "I love you too Thump..."

"You should sleep. You have class tomorrow. "

Mollie curled up contently, her eyes already closing. "Goodnight Thumper..."

"Sleep well Mollie..."

**-Several minutes later-**

"Ironhide! Up!"

The massive black mech grinned as he was tackled, lifting the squealing sparkling off the ground easily and chuckling as two more tiny metal bodies slammed into him.

"We wanna hear about the time you beat scrap out of Zoom!"

"Yeah!"

A smirk crossed the old mech's face as they begged him to tell them a story. "You've heard it a thousand times."

The smallest one climbed up his massive frame, sitting on his shoulder and ran his tiny fingers along the jagged weld scar that went from the top of his helmet down to his chin. "I wanna hear bought how you got this..."

Looking around at the sea of bright blue optics, he gave in, dropping cross legged on the ground and shifting his weight as the sparkling's climbed into his lap, making themselves comfortable. "That happened a long time ago, before any of you were sparked. Knock it off Bee."

Mollie had figured out that she was in a dream when she had found herself walking through a city made of massive chrome buildings and inhabited by mechs. What she hadn't realized, was that this dream wasn't just hers.

Staring in awe, she watched as the all too familiar weapons specialist grab the smallest sparkling who had climbed down from his head and was trying to climb into the massive cannon resting on his arm. The sparkling grinned and bit him playfully. Ironhide looked down at him quizzically. "Do you want to hear the story or not?"

"Want to see if I can fit in there!"

One of the sparklings in Ironhide's lap scowled.

"You wanna get blown up scrap-head?"

Ironhide sighed half heartedly. "Language Sunstreaker."

"Yeah language Sunstreaker!"

The one who had called Bee a scrap head tackled the other, other, who Mollie was pretty sure was his brother and punched him in the face. "Bite me Sideswipe!"

"Hey now! None of that!"

Ironhide grabbed the two, pulling them apart as they started to brawl. It was then, he noticed Mollie. Blue optics widened as they met hers before the dream crackled and disappeared as she woke abruptly. It took her a moment to realize she was curled up in Thumper's back seat. Thumper's voice cut comfortingly through the darkness. "You ok Molls?"

Snuggling against his warm leather she thought about what she had seen. "Yeah. Just a weird dream. So, what exactly did you and Bee do that made you so late to pick me up? "

"I think... We had sex..."

Mollie sat up, eyes wide. "What?"

"We were spending time together and Bumblebee started to nibble on my neck and it felt... Well... Amazing... He kept going... Next thing I knew, he was grabbing my... Um... I believe he called it an interface cable..."

Thumper paused when Mollie started to laugh. Confusion echoed in his voice. "Why is that funny?"

Mollie gasped, pounding on his seat as she shook with giggles. "Interface cable! HA HA HA! Were you two having sex or sharing data? Heehee!"

Thumper snorted indignantly. "I didn't even know I had an interface cable until today... Cut me some slack. Whatever it was he grabbed, it was... Distracting... Why are you awake? Go to sleep puny human! RAR!"

Mollie laughed so hard she was pretty sure her ribcage was going to crack right open. "RAR? Did you just say RAR? Holy shit Thumper, I think I'm gonna laugh myself to death."

"Go to sleep Mollie."

Mollie continued to giggle, snuggling against the warm leather of her best friend. "Your so cute."

"Oh yeah, cute. That's totally what I'm going for. Wanna go for a drive?"

"Yeah. We need to talk about a couple of things anyhow. Like this awesome thing Optimus showed me. I bet we can get Ratchet to make you one. They call it a holoform projector..."

Thumper's engine rumbled to life, pulling out of the garage and heading for open road. The dynamic duo was back in action.


	6. Chapter 6

**Holy freaking jeebus, its been what now... Two years? Does anyone remember me? Hello? Yeah, I kind of lost my desire to write Transformers FF after the cartoon series came out and the second movie didn't help... Plot-less scrap. Oh well. So. Mollie and Thumper. When we last left our beloved 1968 Mercury Cougar and his best friend Mollie Redd, they had just discovered the Autobots, Thumper had just discovered his interface cable and Mollie kissed Optimus. WOOT. What a great place to start. Ok. I figure this is a good time to bring in two new Sparklings. **

**Cookie if you can figure out why they are named Bambi and Flower. : ) This is only me starting up. More will come! REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers, this story contains adult content, Giant Robotic Alien GAY SEX STUFF, foul language and all sorts of other goodies that aren't for children. I cant spell. DEAL WITH IT. **

**Chapter 6 – Time flies when you're having fun.**

Two years. It had been a whole two years. Leaning back against Thumper's windsheild, Mollie could hardly believe it had been that long.

"Mollie, I want to drive."

With a smirk, she slid off the hood of her 1968 Mercury Cougar, who politely popped open his driver side door for her. The deep rumble of his engine was her only warning before she was pressed against the seat as he tore off down the road. She couldn't stop the shit eating grin that crossed her face. After three years of barely being able to get passed 60, Thumper had discovered he enjoyed speed. After three years of wishing he could be what he was now, Mollie found she enjoyed it too. Two peas in a pod. Best friends forever. Even with everything that had happened, she knew that would never change.

Lovingly caressing the worn steering wheel that had become her rock, she braced herself for the future. It was time to tell him.

"Thumper... There's something I have to tell you."

He picked up speed, swerving neatly around a corner. "Yes, I assumed that when you said we needed to talk. What's up?"

"I'm pregnant."

The words were barely out of her mouth before he slammed on his brakes, skidding almost instantly to a stop in the middle of the road, the seatbelt snuggly holding her in place the only thing keeping her from smashing her face on the dash. Dread filled her. This wasn't how she hoped he would react.

Slowly, he began to move, driving methodically. She frowned. For the first time in three years, Thumper was going ten miles under the speed limit.

"Thumper? You ok ?"

No answer.

"Thumper... You're scaring me. Say something."

When he finally did speak, his voice so soft she almost couldn't hear him. "Are you sure?"

"Ratchet Confirmed it this morning..."

For the next ten minutes, Thumper said nothing. Mollie had never seen him drive so carefully. Finally, she couldn't the painful silence any more.

"Are you angry with me?"

His stoic tone of voice made her flinch.

"No."

"Why are you driving like this?"

"Because."

"Because why?"

"Because..."

He lapsed back into silence. She bit her lip. "Thumper I-"

"Mollie, I remember what being pregnant is. It almost killed Ratchet and I never want to see Bee in that much pain again. They are made of steel. You are not. How do you think this makes me feel?"

Leaning forward, she cuddled the dash board. "I'm scared too Thumper.. But I want you to be happy. I am."

He braked, gently. Slowly coming to a halt, his voice thick with emotion. "Mollie... Don't you know what a blessing you are?"

"I love you Thumper."

"I love you too Molls... More then you can imagine."

Feeling reassured, she put her car back in gear and headed down the highway. Life was getting better.

**Two hours later-**

Niiiiiiiiiightstststrike."

Soft blue orbs flickered to life. "Bambi?"

"Clickclickclickwhirrrr."

A smile slowly crossed the older Sparkling's face as the younger climbed into his recharge birth, sliding her thumb into her mouth. "Uncle Bee is going to lose his mind looking for you."

"Duh-duh-duuuuuuuncare."

"Clickclickwhirrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr."

Night Strike grinned as a second sparkling peeked over the top of the recharge berth, before scrambling to join her sister.

"Hello Flower."

"Cuh-cuh-Cousin."

He felt as if his spark would burst as the two tiny sparklings fell asleep beside him. Reaching out with his spark, he found his father. The old mech reached back, reassuringly, followed closely by the softer, more probing touch of his mother and a gentle reminder over the com link that it was nap time and he should be sleeping. Relaxing, he too drifted into stasis, content that he was surrounded by family.

In the med bay down the hall, a soft smile crossed Ratchet's face.

If only Mollie knew, what a blessing she was.

To all of them.


End file.
